babysitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv Rooney
Olivia "Liv" Rooney is one of the two protagonists of the Disney Channel series ''Liv and Maddie'' and a recurring character in Season 4 of ''BABYSITTER''. She first appeared in the episode Soaping Wet Hands when Patricia needed a relationship counselor to help her get over her long-term depression about her divorce with Matthew. At the end of that episode, Patricia fires her; but Liv refuses to let Patricia go without giving her the full emotional support. In the next episode, Timothy 3, Liv acts more like Patricia's personal assistant. Her final appearance was in The New Addition when she got offered the job to assist Beyoncé and Jay-Z with their marriage problems, leaving Patricia to deal with her problems on her own. She is portrayed by Dove Cameron. Appearances 'Season 4' *Soaping Wet Hands (first appearance) *Timothy 3 *Going, Going, Gone...? *The New Addition *As I Lay Crying (mentioned only) Biography Season 4 In Soaping Wet Hands, Patricia finds an advertisement online about a cheap relationship counselor and she automatically takes it. She regrets the decision when she finds out that the counselor is a teenage girl. Luckily, Patricia accepts it; as long as it could help her with her depression. Patricia asks Liv to spy on Matthew to see what he was doing, and Liv painfully reports back to her saying that Matthew has a new girlfriend; meaning that he's already moved on. After constant references to her Wisconsin life, Patricia fires her; but Liv refuses to leave. In Timothy 3, Liv acts like Patricia's personal assistant; doing her housework and making her tea. Despite firing her, Patricia still makes Liv go over to Matthew's hotel room to seek more action with Matthew and Sheniqua. Liv suddenly becomes interested in Madison, Samuel and Babushka's activities, becoming scared when she spots Timothy's reflection in the oven window. Freaked out, Liv goes back across the hall and back with Patricia. In Going, Going, Gone...?, Liv tells Patricia that she invited an old friend (the man from Dinosaur's Den who hit on her) to help her move on. Patricia isn't happy with the outcome. After planting a kiss on Patricia, the man leaves and Patricia is left to question Liv about how she feels. In The New Addition, Liv gets an opportunity to help a celebrity couple and leaves Patricia alone, promising her that she'll get through her depression. In her last scene, she is shown on the news; acting greedy and rich from all the money that the celebrities have given her. Liv was also briefly mentioned by Patricia in As I Lay Crying. Relationships with Other Characters Patricia Matthew Madison, Samuel and Babushka Liv and Madison, Samuel and Babushka only interacted in one episode, which was Timothy 3. In the episode, Patricia tells Liv to take a walk, so Liv ends up in their hotel room and finds them in the kitchen. Liv interrupts them mid-conversation and introduces herself. She also tells them that they can continue their conversation and pretend that she's not there. However, Liv suggests for them to play Duck Duck Dinosaur, and plays it with them for a short while before Madison, Samuel and Babushka become annoyed. Liv eventually gets terrified when she sees a boy (Timothy) in the reflection of the oven. She tells Madison, Samuel and Babushka that their hotel room is haunted and she goes back across the hall, back to Patricia. Quotes 'Soaping Wet Hands' Trivia Userbox Code: Liv Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring characters